leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Neko, Manipulator of Souls
|ad_base = 56 |ad_lvl = 3.7 |as_base = 0.585 |as_lvl = 3.2 |arm_base = 0 |arm_lvl = 0 |mr_base = 0 |mr_lvl = 0 |ms = 330 }} Neko, Manipulator of Souls is a custom champion in League of Legends. A witch living in a solitude where there is no one, into the thick and foggy forest of Shadow Isles. Neko specializes in Dark Arts, Voodoo, Puppeteer and Soul Manipulator. She was one of the user of Perfect Gems, called the Diamond Stone of Souls it was knitted and socketed inside her dead body, in the heart. She was once dead but she was been revived by her sorcerer lover. After obtaining the soul stone, her lover sewn her decayed body and inserted it to her heart. Neko opens her eye and has no recollection or any memory why she rose from the death, the only in her mind is she starve from pure souls of every living. Neko killed her lover without hesitation and seeks other soul to feed her unlimited Hunger, it was a scary curse. Neko's weapon would be a huge needle with thread that connects into her sewn body. She also had a Cat puppet named Sese, where she can let it borrow a part of her soul and freely manipulate it. Passive Neko have other 9 soul. This makes her maximum health divided into 10 mini health bars. She uses one health bar at a time. A single damage taken could only deplete single health bar, this means any excess damage from previous health bar does not affect the next health bar. |description3= Every time her health bar depletes, she leaves her wear out in place. Since she cannot regenerate normally, the in ground will recharge life force overtime. Picking up the at finished charge will gain her full mini health bar. |cooldown= seconds }} Hide= |-|Soul Stone additional info= }} Neko has unique health bar, it has an appearance of 10 mini health bar. *Neko cannot gain or reduce further on her ZERO current Armor/Magic Resistance defenses. She will take a non-reduced damage and her defenses cannot be reduced into Negative Defense. *Any instant damage taken that could deplete a single mini health bar, the excess damage will be nullified and will not affect any damage to the next health bar. This means a consistent damage that could deplete mini health bar, it takes 10 times of attempt before Neko dies. *This skill have a high survivability versus Bursty Champions. |description2= }} Neko has other 9 souls, so every time her soul wear out due to battle it leaves Neko's body to gather life force in the surroundings. *The appearance of wear out is a small speck of blue like wisp, after a seconds soul fully charged, it will glow bright and slightly grow size. * is visible to all Champions at the maximum of 9 Souls will be on the map at a time. *After Recall, she can regenerate health at an INSTANT and all of the leaved in place will disappear. }} Q Ability Neko release her needle with thread in the target lane, that deal magic damage to all unit it hit and stops if it collides with Enemy Champion. These will deal Magic Damage to all unit hit and if it hit champion a is been connected that charges effect in over 4 seconds. If the fully charged, Neko gain an access to Second Cast. |description2= Neko fully manipulates the target with their soul. She can control by moving the target bonded with fully charged to the target position. While the target is being controlled, if it collides with terrain or enemy unit, both of them will dealt Magic Damage and in over a duration. |leveling= |leveling2= seconds units |range= / units |cooldown= 10 seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} Hide= |-|Soul Thread additional info= can be broken if the target moves units away from Neko. *This spell Second Cast can only casted when the charges for up to 4 seconds. So keeping a distance with the target is better than using this skill as harassing tool. * appear to be in yellow thread while appear to be bright red in color. *Second Cast can interrupt channeling abilities. }} W Ability Neko's basic attacks creates a connection of , which these thread shares the agony of every threaded unit. A percentage of damage of every unit takes will also be directed to other units connected with as magic damage. The thread breaks if they move away from Neko at the maximum distance. |description2= Breaks all to all unit then she will gain shield in over 3 seconds. Shield capacity increases as many breaks. |leveling= units |leveling2= |cooldown= |On-target Cooldown after Thread Breaks}} seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} Hide= |-|Sewn Agony additional info= . So sewn unit's agony will also be shared to other sewn units. * have no time expiration but breaks if moving away from Neko. *After the breaks, it takes on-target cooldown. }} E Ability Neko will dash toward the position of and temporarily consumes the soul. This will increase her Attack Speed, Movement Speed and gain bonus Magic Damage on-hit per consumed, that effect lasts in over 10 seconds. Bonus effect is stackable and duration keep resets on continuous consuming. |description2= Dashes to target then puncture it with her needle directly to target's soul as a basic attack. This next attack total damage will convert into as True Damage and target in over 2 seconds. This will also end the effect of bonus effects. |leveling= units per second |cooldown= / seconds |cost= 1 |costtype= Solitary Soul }} Hide= |-|Soul Puncture additional info= she will consume the soul temporarily in return granting her great buff. If this skill is activated to the target it will deal true damage as an execution. *Consuming the temporarily removed in the ground, but after the bonus effects ends the will reappear to its original position. *After consume on-cooldown will reset. *Active-Solitary Soul and Active-Enemy Unit have their own cooldown. *Active-Solitary Soul only costs in the ground while Active-Enemy Unit have no cost. }} R Ability Neko summon and transfer one of her soul to her Puppet:Sese giving it a temporary life. The overall command will now on the puppet and Neko consciousness will be transferred to the puppet. Puppet have it's own 3 set of abilities and have it's own unit statistics. |range= 500 units |cooldown= 30 seconds |cost= 1 |costtype= Neko's Soul }} Hide= |-|Puppet:Sese additional info= PUPPET:SESE |damage= (8 level)}} |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed= 1.20 |movespeed= 415 |gold=0 |exp=0 }} Sese's Abilities Hide= |-|Sese's Abilities= Sese will leap toward the target area then it will deal magic damage to all unit caught. If it hit any enemy unit, future cast of this spell will increase the damage by 15% up to 75% maximum increase damage. Increase effect will lasts in over 5 seconds that resets duration on continuous damage to target. |leveling= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} Sese's Basic attack will create a bond of to the target Enemy Champion. This will share the damage taken by Puppet:Sese as Magic Damage to target as well as Crowd Control Effects. Sese can only create on one unit only and can only be broken once the target unit moves 1000 units away with Sese. |leveling= }} Neko transfer one soul to Sese granting it an increase in maximum health. Sese will also gain bonus attack speed and reduction of damage taken in over 2 seconds. |description2= Neko cannot tribute another soul once she reaches a single mini health bar. Sese's health bar will be found below the health resource bar of Neko. |leveling= |cost= 1 |costtype= Neko's Soul }} Perfect Gems *Diamond Stone of Souls: Neko, Manipulator of Souls *Amethyst Stone of Space: Hague, Delver of Void Realm (Eterna, Queen of Void Full Champion Rework) *Sapphire Stone of Power: Cean, the Cyborg Kid (Pending Rework) *Ruby Stone of Time: Slace,the Chrono-Progenitor (Pending Rework) *Emerald Stone of Reality: Tanya, the Reality Twister (Pending Rework) *Peridot Stone of Mind: N/A